


Supermarket Havoc and Coffee Shop Dates

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: AU, F/M, spaceflower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Hana works as a part timer over the summer in the local supermarket, when some familiar customers come in. Mess and dates ensue.





	

She was quite pleased by the quiet day she had had in the shop so far. Usually there were a bunch of customers by the midday and it got even busier after that, but for whatever reason today seemed to be different. Well, there had been a couple of customers coming in so far and she had been happy to serve them, but that was about it.

Not that Hana was complaining, ever since she had started to work in the supermarket to earn some extra cash over the course of the summer vacation she had been busier than she could have imagined. If she ever thought being in the academy was a busy time, oh boy it didn’t even come close of the busy type of days in a supermarket. Things were hectic, arranging and rearranging shelfs all the time, serving more customers than she could keep track of, occasionally ending up cleaning the aisles when someone, especially children, broke stuff and spilled things and so on.

But today had been quiet so far. Which is why she felt so annoyed when she could hear loud chattering coming from between the aisles just mere moments later.

Hana was very used to children and teenagers alike coming to the store throughout the day, after all majority of them were on a summer vacation. They hung out with friends, planned picnics and get togethers a lot, so having them come around the supermarket during the day wasn’t unusual at all.

Today though, she could feel something about the chattering was a bit different. Hana could hear laughter from between the aisles, but it didn’t seem to be the same one she was used to - usually people were really loud, yelling and laughing with each other, just being generally happy about the summer air. Today it was more like these people tried to keep themselves invisible, while still trying to be themselves and laughing it all off. It was confusing, something not many people seemed to do, but on some level, it also definitely intrigued her.

Hana listened carefully as the voices got closer, faint footsteps following them. Her eyes scanned the aisles opening in front of the cash register she was standing behind, listening couple of the other employees chatting away behind other registers few feet away from her. They didn’t seem to notice the odd change in the pace of the conversation as they approached the registers, while Hana was stuck listening to them clearly lowering their voices, as if they were afraid of getting caught lingering between the shelves.

They… They weren’t here to shoplift, were they?

Hana glanced at the two other employees, them still not paying any attention to the rather obvious hassle going on between the aisles. Either they really didn’t notice, or they just didn’t care. They seemed to be really wrapped in their conversation though, but Hana was still sure they should have heard at least something, right?

As there was no reaction, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Maybe she could just walk by the aisle, pretending to clean or to rearrange the shelves or something, just to see that everything was alright. Pushing herself up from her chair, Hana walked around the counter, from the corner of her eye seeing that the two other employees were still not paying any attention to her.

She approached the aisle quietly, not being entirely sure what she was going to do when she confronted the people standing there. What if they were really stealing from the store, what would she do about it? Yell at them, chase after them if they tried to run, start kicking and screaming? Hana didn’t really have a plan, so she hoped with all in her mind that it was just her mind playing tricks on her and it was all just a big misunderstanding and that everything was fine.

She stopped by the shelf as the voices got stronger. Hana was sure they were standing in the next aisle, hearing the muffled conversation, but she wasn’t entirely sure what they were talking about. Hana couldn’t make up any sensible words, let alone the voices, everything was too muffled for her to hear well enough.

Taking in a deep breath she stepped from behind the shelf to the aisle, clearing her throat at the two backs that were turned towards her.

“E-excuse me? Do you need help?”

At the sound of her voice, the two people jolted out of their conversation. The taller one of them spun around, arms flailing around in a rather violent manner, making Hana take couple of steps away even if she wasn’t anywhere near the range required to be hit by the swinging arms, hiding her face into her hands, clearly startled. The other person, judging by the sounds he made being a young man, wasn’t as lucky though, being slapped and pushed around. Hana could hear him yell something totally incomprehensible before the sound was followed by a loud thud and a crashing noise.

She waited until the ruckus was over before peeking through her fingers again, spotting the other boy laying on the floor, being surrounded by magazines and sunglasses that had gotten knocked down from the stand he had knocked over. The other boy was doubled over in a very familiar sounding laughter, but Hana was too startled about the situation to pay any extra attention to him as she rushed to the fallen boy’s side, kneeling down on the floor to help him up.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” she asked, only now for the first time really landing eyes on the brunet sitting on the floor next to her, her hand on his shoulder as she locked eyes with a familiar pair of blue eyes, the face also featuring the striking cheekbones that she couldn’t forget who they belonged to after she had once seen them in her life. “…Jeff?”

“Hana?” She nodded, a reaction that was absolutely unnecessary but that escaped from her nonetheless. She offered Jeff a hand that the young man took, a thankful look crossing his face as he was helped up, before his features darkened slightly as his gaze shifted from Hana to the other boy who was still snickering in the aisle. Hana’s eyes followed his, finally registering the other boy as Luke.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Apart from Jeff making a mess?” Luke snickered, all three pair of eyes looking at the mess of magazines and sunglasses among other various items sitting on the floor where they most definitely didn’t belong. “Well, Jeff wanted to -”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jeff hurried to cut him off, sending an apologetic smile to Hana. “I’ll clean this up, sorry for the mess.”

“It’s alright, let me help you,” she smiled back at him, Jeff looking more or less relieved that Hana wasn’t pushing the issue. Or maybe he was just happy receiving help from her, who knew. As Luke lifted the stand back up while the employees had gathered to glare at the mess the two of them had made, Jeff and Hana gathered the dropped items from the floor.

“So, uh, Hana?” The pink haired girl looked up from the items she was gathering from the floor, sending a questioning look towards Jeff. He looked… Slightly flustered? Was that blush creeping up on his cheeks? “I haven’t seen you in a while. During the whole break, actually.”

“I’ve been busy,” she smiled truthfully, kicking herself mentally for not staying in touch with people from school a bit better. Sure she had been texting Mai on at least a weekly basis, when she was in the country that was, but she could have honestly been doing a much better job when it came to her friends. But between having a job and helping her dad at home, she just couldn’t really find much time for anything else. “Having a job and what else.”

“You work here?” Hana glanced up at Luke, nodding her head. He chuckled, leaning down to pick up few items from the floor before starting to arrange them in the stand. “What are the odds.”.

“Would you, maybe, I don’t know,” Jeff shrugged, getting her attention back to him as he stood up, starting to arrange the items from his hands to the stand alongside Luke, “Want to go grab a cup of coffee at some point? If you have time, of course.”

Hana could feel herself blush at the sudden request, coming from Jeff out of all people. But she smiled as she stood up next to the two boys, nodding her head slightly. “That would be nice.”


End file.
